Skulls N Demons
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Cada 7 años aparece el Skullheart, y cada 7 años ocurre una tragedia. Un joven marcado por la tragedia de dos familias tendrá que pelear contra los monstruos de una ciudad mientras pelea contra los propios.


**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil de TheDevilZero con una nueva historia.**

 **Sé que muchos probablemente quieran mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata por sacar una nueva historia antes que actualizar las otras.**

 **Pero si tuvieran mi cabeza sería contraproducente ya que no podría actualizar nada.**

 **Y sé que muchos otros se preguntan de dónde carajos saque esta idea, ¿O no?**

 **Pues estaba jugando Skullgirls cuando investigue sobre los parásitos y ya. Y saben que mi tendencia es Devilmanizar todo lo que pase por mis manos.**

 **Pero dejando eso de lado vamos con el capítulo. Es un prólogo, así que sean buenos conmigo. :v**

 **Es broma. Digan lo que piensan y si este fic llega a más de 10 favs o Follows la voy a continuar.**

 **Ahora, sin más que decir. Vamos al cap.**

* * *

 **-Dime, chico, ¿Deseas vivir?**

-…

 **-¿Deseas venganza?**

-…

 **-¿Deseas poder?**

-…

 **-Vamos, responde, sé que aun respiras…**

-...si.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Frank... Frank.

Una voz suena en medio de lo que parece ser un vacío salón de clases, por las ventanas se filtran los rayos del sol, los cuales dentro de unas horas se tornaran naranjas. Esto indicando que era la hora de la salida de los estudiantes.

Fue que en ese momento, después de que lo sacudieran y llamaran su nombre repetidas veces, despertó.

Un joven un poco más alto que la mayoría, de pelo marrón oscuro, casi negro. Muy a contraste de sus ojos amarillos. De tez bronceada y de contextura musculosa, estaba vistiendo una camisa blanca con corbata roja, pantalones negros y zapatos a juego.

-¿Ya termino la clase?- Pregunto el identificado como Frank con una voz un tanto somnolienta, pero a la vez joven y masculina.

-Hace unos 5 minutos.- Dijo la voz femenina y amable.- La Señora Victoria lo dejo pasar ya que era al final de la clase.

-No es mi culpa que la última parte haya sido tan aburrida.- Frank se froto los ojos para tratar de acostumbrarse a la luz. Y cuando al fin lo había logrado miro a la única en este lugar que podría llamar amiga.

Una bella joven con una negra melena con extraños pinchos y rizos que a veces le daban la sensación de tener una cara. Sus rasgos eran delicados y se complementaban con los orbes rojos de sus ojos que brillan con cierta inocencia y desinterés.

Y para rematar, ella era atractiva. Uno de sus atractivos más grandes eran su pecho, además de sus regordetes y suaves muslos, cubiertos por medias negras hasta encima de la rodilla, el uniforme de la escuela que dejaba su estómago expuesto y un sombrero en la cabeza.

-¿Aburrida?- Pregunto la pelinegra.- Si era la mejor parte.

-Literatura no es precisamente mi fuerte.

Frank se estiro desde su asiento causando que sus huesos tronaran haciendo que la chica se encoja un poco.

-Eso no es normal.- Dijo ella.

-Lo es para mí, Filia.- Respondió el joven.- Solo he estado un poco más estresado estos últimos tiempos, he tenido algo de trabajo extra.

Filia asintió, su amigo le había dicho que trabajaba medio tiempo por las noches, algo sobre un bar. No podía recordarlo muy bien.

Eso sería otra cosa que agregar a la lista de cosas que no recordaba, ya que padecía de amnesia. Frank siempre había tratado de ser cuidadoso con relación a eso, aunque de vez en cuando se le escapaban comentarios, pero ella sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención.

El castaño se levantó de su asiento y termino de desemperezarse. De paso reviso en el pizarrón en caso de que hubiera tarea, una suerte que no.

-¿Ya vas para tu trabajo?- Pregunto Filia mientras recogía su mochila.

Frank miro el techo unos segundos antes de responder.

-Nah, aún quedan unas horas. Creo que voy a ir a casa.- Respondió de forma normal, antes de mirar a la chica.

Realmente ella era la única que podía llamar amiga en la escuela, todos los demás solo acudían a él por su fuerza después de todo era un "solucionador de problemas" y tenía cierta fama. Pero a pesar de eso ella hiso verdadera amistad con él, podría hacer un pequeño gesto para devolverle el favor.

-¿Te gustaría ir por una malteada antes?- Pregunto el joven.- Conozco un buen lugar.

-Me encantaría.- Respondió ella.- Quizás para la próxima yo te muestre los de mi lugar favorito, si quieres claro.

-¿Cómo podría negarme?

Así ambos se dirigieron a un café que conocía Frank. Lo que el mencionado no noto fue el movimiento que hiso el sombrero de su compañera, parecía que... ¿Estaba refunfuñando?

* * *

Al poco tiempo llegaron a un pequeño café. Decidieron sentarse en la barra de afuera, pues el día estaba agradable y soplaba una suave brisa.

Ambos pidieron sus malteadas y mientras esperaban hablaron un poco de lo que Frank se había perdido cuando se durmió.

-Vaya vaya vaya... ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- Pregunto de pronto una voz. El cual se había acercado a Filia y había puesto sus manos sobre ella.- ¿Qué te parece si te ofrezco algo de verdad, muñeca?

Era un sujeto con el pelo color bordo, con un bigote y pequeña barba. Vestido con una camisa con tirantes y pantalones con zapatos a juego.

Frank estaba a punto de hablar cuando sintió que alguien le colocó una mano en su hombro y la apretó.

-No hagas nada raro, chico.

Frank estaba a punto de decirle que regrese al agujero de donde salió pero, alguien se le adelantó.

-Ya estamos tomando una copa con alguien, gracias.- Dijo una voz profunda y poderosa, la cual provenía de... ¿Filia?

Pero a pesar de eso el sujeto no se vio desalentado.

-Oh... que voz tan profunda tienes, señorita.- Ahora estaba respirando prácticamente en el cuello de la joven e inhalo ruidosamente el aroma de la chica.- Me gusta...

En ese momento el cabello de filia se crespo y el sombrero salió volando.

 **-¡Se acabó!-** Grito lo que parecía ser una segunda cara en la nuca de Filia, con unos enormes dientes y ojos amarillos **.- ¡Te he dado la oportunidad de marcharte!**

El peli bordo retrocedió instintivamente.

-¡¿Un parásito?!- Grito Ricardo.

Pero eso poco de eso sirvió para evitar la golpiza que recibió por parte del parásito.

El pobre sujeto cayó al piso en el acto. Los otros clientes del café se quedaron viendo esto, o más bien a la joven.

-Samson... tienes que dejar de hacer eso, estas llamando mucho la atención.- Dijo ella a la segunda cara en su nuca que respondía al nombre de Samson.

Este respondió sin pelos en la lengua.

 **-Um, ese asqueroso se lo estaba buscando. Nadie pone una mano en mi huésped, nadie.**

Mientras huésped y parasito tenían esa conversación, el segundo sujeto, Lawrence. Un hombre robusto con camisa roja con tirantes y pantalones negros con zapatos a juego. Se alejó de Frank y saco lo que parecía ser un machete pequeño.

-Maldito monstruo.- Dijo mientras levantaba el arma.

Pero nunca completo el swing.

-Ohhhh...- Mencionó Frank mientras sostenía la muñeca del hombre.- Mira a quien tenemos aquí.

En ese momento Lawrence abrió los ojos al ver a quien había molestado. Pero las palabras murieron cuando el castaño comenzó a aplicar presión a su muñeca.

-Gahhh.- Dijo el mafioso mientras el machete caía de su mano al suelo llamando la atención de la chica. Lawrence comenzó a doblarse debido al dolor que le aplicaban en la muñeca.

-¿En cuántas partes te rompí el brazo la última vez?- Pregunto Frank con una sonrisa.

-Fueron 3- Respondió con un quejido.

-Sabiendo eso...- Comenzó a aplicar más presión, hasta el punto que estaba por quebrarla- ¿Por qué vienes a intentar joderme?

Lawrence quería gritar, pero de su bica solo podían escapar un par de lastimeros quejidos. El sujeto solo necesitaba un simple movimiento para sacar de lugar toda su mano.

-Eso es suficiente, creo que entendieron que no son rivales.-Esta vez una nueva voz se hiso presente. Una femenina, juguetona y suave voz- Pero ¿Qué tal yo?

El castaño soltó la muñeca del sujeto y lo aparto de su camino y dirigió su atención a la recién llegada... una belleza.

Una mujer joven de tez morena y pelo verde recogido con un vestido de color crema con mangas largas que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos y con un patrón naranja con negro en los bordes, este mismo patrón lo tenía en sus medias. Y en su sombrero, del cual colgaban dos enormes y musculosos brazos a juego.

Ella tenía más curvas que una pista de carreras, además de que su vestido le daba un escote por el que cualquiera babearía.

Frank tuvo que tranquilizarse y pensar con ambas cabezas frías.

Pues sabia de esta chica. Su nombre era Cerebella, una de los miembros principales del Cirque Des Cartes. Era conocida en toda la ciudad por su show... o por romper piernas en nombre de la mafia local.

Los Medicci

-¿Que quieren los Medicci conmigo?- Pregunto Frank a la defensiva. No era la primera vez que trataba con ellos, pero si la primera vez que mandaban a alguien como ella.

-Vitalie quiere hablar contigo.- Dijo ella.

Frank entrecerró los ojos. Definitivamente no era bueno.

-Lo siento, pero ya estoy en una cita y no tengo planes de cambiarla por un viejo gordo.

-E-Espera, ¿¡c-cita!?- Pregunto Filia algo colorada.

Samson estaba por decir algo pero lo dejo y se concentró en Frank, algo en él le resultaba inquietantemente familiar.

Pero cuando Frank se estaba alejando una enorme mano lo tomo de la cintura.

-No era una sugerencia.- Dijo Cerebella con una dulce sonrisa.

-Suéltame.- Demando Frank mientras trataba de zafarse.

Pero la mano del sombrero, de nombre Vice-Versa, aplico más presión para que no se escape.

-Vitalie, realmente quiere hablar contigo, dijo que le has costado mucho.

-¿Que mierda quiere tu puto jefe conmigo?- Rápidamente el castaño se arrepintió de su elección de palabras, cuando la mano apretó aún más fuerte y la joven lo agarro de su camisa.

-No te atrevas a insultar a Vitalie enfrente de mí.

Frank gruño cuando el brazo apretó mas su cintura y lo levanto unos centímetros del suelo. Pero al mismo tiempo sonrió desafiante, tenía ahora una loca forma de zafarse.

-Estamos hablando de Vitalie "El Pederasta" Medicci.- Frank sonrió cuando la mano apretó mas y pudo ver la ira en los ojos de la peliverde.- ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué los Medicci donan tanto al orfanato?... Por qué necesitan más niñas para montar un verdadero show en esa guardería que llamar circo.

 **PAM**

Frank salió volando hacia una pared cortesía de un golpe de Vice-Versa por orden de Cerebella.

 **CRASH**

La pared fue destrozada cuando el cuerpo del joven la atravesó dejando un hueco y al joven cubierto de ladrillos.

-¡Frank!- Exclamo Filia preocupada. Ella estaba lista para ir a ver si su amigo aún estaba vivo.

Pero fue detenida por Samson.

 **-Espera, la pared o el techo podría colapsarse.** \- Dijo deteniendo a la chica.

Por su lado Cerebella estaba respirando para calmarse, le habían pedido que llevara a este chico en una pieza y vivo. Pero él no lo estaba haciendo fácil.

-Creo que será más fácil que te duermas mientras te llevo.

 **(Devil: Les recomendamos que coloquen Disturbed - The Game)**

De pronto los ladrillos comenzaron a moverse mientras el joven sepultado se levantaba. Por la oscuridad ahora hicieron contraste sus ojos amarillos. Su lado derecho del rostro se contorsiono dejando piel gris y un ala de murciélago en su cabeza.

 **-No puedo creerlo** \- Dijo Samson asombrado.

-¡¿Otro usuario de Parásito?!- Grito Cerebella mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

-Estoy más allá de eso- Dijo Frank

El castaño sonrió mientras que al parasito de su rostro comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Su piel se volvió gris mientras que sus músculos se abultaban, su camisa no pudo contener el tamaño. En sus manos y pies garras aparecieron así como una cola cubierta de pelo como en toda su parte inferior.

 **-La razón por la cual he sobrevivido todo este tiempo es que he mandado a cada mafioso que se cruce en mi camino a terapia.-** Luego apunto a la chica.- **Y tú no serás la excepción.**

Frank se lanzó contra la trapecista la cual ya lo estaba esperando con un golpe. Pero este nunca acertó, ya que el había saltado y ahora estaba posado en el puño del sombrero.

 **-¡A volar!-** Grito antes de sostener la muñeca del sombrero y usar su fuerza para levantarlo y hacerlo girar.

Cerebella tenía que aferrarse para no salir volando. Después de unas vueltas Frank soltó el sombrero lanzándolo lejos.

Cerebella a pesar de haber chocado al aterrizar rápidamente se recompuso. Salto y uso los brazos del sombrero como un planeador. Y con esto se acercó para darle una patada a Frank.

El cual bloqueo la patada con sus antebrazos. Pero eso lo dejo expuesto a que el sombrero lo atacara aplastando ambas manos contra él.

 **PAM**

 **GAH**

Frank escupió un poco de saliva por el repentino golpe.

-Esto solo hace más interesante.- Dijo Cerebella.- Si pides perdón, definitivamente serás una buena adición al Circo.

Los comentarios de la trapecista fueron cortados cuando tuvo que apartarse para esquivar varias cuchillas hechas de cabello que venían hacia ella.

-¡Vamos, Samson!- Grito Filia en defensa de su amigo.

 **-¡Sí!-** Respondió.

-¡No te entrometas!

Cerebella lanzo un golpe para apartar a la pelinegra. Pero para su sorpresa, el golpe fue detenido por Frank.

 **-No te olvides que tu oponente soy yo.**

Ella lanzo otro golpe con el otro brazo. Pero Frank lo detuvo también, haciendo que ambos queden enfrascados en una lucha de fuerza.

Cerebella estaba sonriendo, poco a poco ella estaba superándolo en fuerza ahora el castaño estaba de rodillas. Pronto lo aplastaría y haría feliz a Vitalie.

 **GRRRR**

Con un gruñido Frank se detuvo mientras su expresión se volvía mas enojada. Pronto logro levantarse. A pesar de la gran diferencia de tamaños ahora estaba luchando en igualdad contra Vice-Versa.

 **(Devil: Fin del Ost)**

 **Click**

Todos se quedaron quietos cuando escucharon el peculiar sonido de un arma siendo cargada. Por estar metidos en su lucha no oyeron cuando llegaron las fuerzas del orden.

Las Garzas negras.

-¡Pongan manos arriba!- Grito un soldado apuntando su arma contra los peleadores.

Cerebella sintió que por este acto la concentración de su rival disminuyo.

-Terminaremos esto en otra ocasión, colmillos.- Ella uso su mano normal para tocarle la nariz a Frank.

Esto lo confundió y sirvió para que ella lo aparte mientras lo usaba como trampolín. Y con Vice-Versa lo usaba para subir a un edificio cercano y escapar.

Cuando Frank entendió lo que pasaba gruño de frustración. Pero ahora tenía otro problema entre manos.

 **CLICK**

-¡Dije quieto, Demonio!- Ahora había policías y Garzas negras apuntándole.

 **CRACK**

Un crujido húmedo se escuchó, proveniente de la espalda de Frank, de la cual dos picos brotaron y de esta se extendieron dos alas de murciélago.

 **GRRRRRRR**

El joven estaba gruñendo y extendiendo sus alas para parecer más grande, justo como lo haría un animal acorralado.

-¡Alto!- Grito Filia mientras se interponía entre los soldados y su amigo.

-¡Cuidado hay un civil!- Dijo uno de los soldados. Pero aun no dejaban de apuntar a Frank.

-¿Eres un usuario de Parásito?- Pregunto Filia sin dejar de mirar a los policías.- ¿Desde cuándo?

 **-Podría preguntarte lo mismo.**

El lado derecho de la cara ya transformada de Frank asumió un color rojizo y vio al parásito en la nuca de Filia.

 **-Ha pasado tiempo, Samson.**

Este solo abrió los ojos al reconocerlo.

 **-Tienes que estar bromeando.**

Pero mientras ellos tenían esa conversación una nueva patrulla había llegado. De estaba bajo un hombre canoso con bigote y un traje con algunas medallas.

-Alto al fuego- Dijo este a los soldados.

-¿Quién es usted?- Pregunto uno de los soldados.

-Soy el Jefe del departamento de policías.- Dijo este para que así, todos dejaran de apuntar sus armas a Frank.

El Jefe avanzo lentamente a pesar de las objeciones de los soldados y se paró frente al "Demonio"

-Joven, esta arrestado.- Mencionó mientras sacaba unas esposas de su cinturón.

Para sorpresa de Filia, Frank no dijo nada. Dejo de gruñir y extendió sus muñecas en señal de que aceptaba ser arrestado.

Lo último que vieron los curiosos del lugar fue a un Frank transformado y Filia siendo escoltados en una patrulla hacia el departamento de policías.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado como a mí escribirlo.**

 **La verdad costo un poco ya que los que jugaron este juego, saben de las muchas variaciones.**

 **Pero espero poder construir una que les agrade a todos. Claro si les gusta.**

 **Con eso dicho y este capítulo hecho. Me despido hasta la siguiente actualización.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


End file.
